


The Pros And Cons Of Equines

by lzrd



Series: International Fanworks Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, MLP References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzrd/pseuds/lzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control Freak has a plan.</p>
<p>It goes as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros And Cons Of Equines

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first drabble i've ever written
> 
> hope you like it~

_It had all been going so well!_ Though. Control Freak as he was loaded into the cop car. Sure, pulling the pastel horses into this universe had been a hassle, and once they'd arrived they'd mostly run-- galloped?-- around frightenedly, but if those _Titans_ hadn't shown up it would've been fine! He'd have calmed them down and they'd be his friends and everyone would see how cool they were-- how cool _he_ was-- and worship him!

But it had all fallen apart. Again.

"I just wanted to make fandom friends!" Control Freak shouted.

"Dude, get a Tumblr." Beast Boy replied.


End file.
